Pohatu
by Anime Girl 666
Summary: Character study on the Toa of Stone


Pohatu

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Pohatu Nuva leaned idly against a rocky outcropping just outside of Po-Koro. Or, the remains of Po-Koro.

His claws, now as the Kodan Ball, flew higher than his head with one skillful kick.

He couldn't believe that this was the second time the village had been all but destroyed. It seems as though they only rebuilt in order for the new villains to destroy it again.

He ducked under the ball, balancing it on his mask.

Was it some kind of karma revenge against the city? Was their some Po-Koran in the past that did something so terrible that it warranted the destruction of the city every once in a while?

With the flick of his neck, Pohatu sent the ball backwards and onto the heel of his right foot. A quick tap of that sent the ball over his head and onto his left foot.

No, it couldn't be just a Po-Koro thing. Ta and Onu-Koro were far worse off than the rest. Maybe one of their ancestors did something rather naughty.

Left foot to right knee, then right knee to left knee and on the head again.

Le and Ga-Koro had definitely gotten off with the least amount of damage. Was it because the village's patrons were the kid and the girl?

Off the head and onto the right foot again. Bounce twice then over to the left.

Nah, probably not. It was probably because Takua, Jaller, and the Mask of Light never passed that way. Besides, it would be safe to say that Lewa and Gali could easily hold there own in a fight. He knew that for a fact. No doubt there would be bad guys who held grudges against that pair.

Balance it on the left foot for a moment the back on the head. Keep that ball bouncing.

No, it was sheer blind luck that they had gotten off so lightly from the attack. The only casualty was Jaller, well, for a while at least. He still couldn't believe that the Makuta, their sworn enemy, had saved him!

One more head bounce then let it drop to the ground. Make that ball do crazy eight's around the old legs.

Correction: Makutanuva, Takanuva and Makuta joined. That little scamp Takua was Takanuva, the seventh Toa all along! Well, he had always been a little different.

Grab it between the feet and jumpflick it into the air. Catch it on the right foot.

And that new island beneath the island? Floating in a sea of protodermis no less. And how could there be a sun, let alone two, underneath Mata Nui? You'd think it would be a little hotter on Mata Nui if that were the case.

Flick it off the foot and against the rock. Catch the bounce in the chest and let it roll onto the left foot.

And Hahli, Jaller, and Takanuva were Unity, Duty, and Destiny personified. Was personified even the right word? Gali would know. Gali knew everything. She probably knew how an entire island (along with what looked like an entire planet) could be dwelling happily in the darkest depths of their home.

Kick the ball off the left foot and onto the right, then the right to the left. Repeat.

Maybe they opened up some kind of doorway to a parallel universe... a universe where the water was a liquid metal substance, the island was a giant city, and the Turaga were Toa.

Kick in the air, then catch it on the back and rolling it onto the heel of left foot. Kick back over the head.

Hah, or maybe a dimension where they were all a popular toy line and their lives were just adventures for silly young children to goggle at.

Bounce off the head.

All the battles

Onto the left foot.

All the hardships

Onto the right foot.

All the suffering

Up on the head.

It was all just meaningless dribble for the ungrateful masses to enjoy.

WHAM!

Pohatu watched as his Kodan Ball went soaring into the air. Where had all those angry thoughts come from? Pohatu was the jovial one, not the angsty one. Angst was more along Kopaka's lines.

The ball came to the ground with a dull thud. The sound was dulled due to it landing sight, which was quite a few Bio's away.

Pohatu started off after the ball at a leisurely pace. Sure, he could Mask of Speed over there, but then he'd have less time to enjoy the clear night sky. He sighed to himself, trying to push his thoughts to the back of his mind. If there was anything he had learned during his time on the island, it was that thinking too much in times of peace always lead to troubled thoughts. Maybe there was some trick to make the thoughts go away. Gali probably knew, since she did think an awful lot.

Pohatu finally arrived at where his ball had landed. The impact had made a small crater in the desert sand. He picked it up and took it apart so that only his claws remained. Tomorrow would no doubt be a busy day, so he might as well go and get all the sleep he could.


End file.
